


Don't Escape Me [Fanart]

by Idishi



Series: SnK/AoT Fanart Series [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Digital Painting, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fanart, M/M, ereri, ereriren, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: A digital painting of Dom Levi and Sub Eren.That's it, that's the fanart.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: SnK/AoT Fanart Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Don't Escape Me [Fanart]

Sometimes, Eren wonders if he is truly wanted. He knows it is only a matter of time until he becomes yet another body that used to warm Heichou's bed.

Sometimes, Levi wonders if he is truly wanted. He knows it is only a matter of time until the adolescent decides to move on to someone much younger.

Always, Eren tries to convince Heichou to keep him by his side for as long as ever.

Always, Levi claims his lover with an iron will, for as long as ever.


End file.
